Aspettami
by Athira-chan
Summary: Cosa è davvero successo dopo che l'Archangel ha lasciato il campo di battaglia dopo la puntata 23 di Seed Destiny? Athrun Centric, Yaoi molto leggero, personaggi ooc e la mia personale fine della storia!
1. Chapter 1

Questa storia è ambientata a partire della puntata di Seed Destiny 24-25, e segue il filo logico degli eventi per poi imboccare una strada originale……

A malincuore dico che i personaggi di Gundam Seed e Gundam Seed Destiny non sono miei…. Non che ci tenessi a gente come Shinn… ma magari a Kira e Athrun……

Avvertenze : questa è una fic comico/romantico/demenziale in cui succederà di tutto (ma proprio di tutto… Yaoi Alert…..io vi ho avvertito)….. non risparmierò (quasi) nessuno e personaggi ooc!

Dedico questa mia ficcina a tutti coloro che hanno avuto la fortuna di poter vedere questa bellissima serie, alla mia compagna di cattiverie Genny-Chan e a Hyoga-Chan…

Aspettami

By Asukira4ever

I Capitolo : After the battle

Athrun continuava freneticamente a cambiare frequenza… non poteva ... non voleva lasciare che finisse cosi….. il suo amore era lì, poco distante da lui e non riusciva a trovare il modo di contattare nessuno! né sull'Archangel né fra quelli che erano usciti in battaglia!

….e nel mentre la nave stava abbandonando la battaglia ormai giunta al termine, portando cosi distante la persona a cui più teneva…. ma non poteva abbandonare ora la Minerva per inseguirli, adesso che era stata così danneggiata…. era toppo vulnerabile ... dopotutto aveva ancora un pò di coscienza...in diminuzione se pensava a cosa lo aspettava...sulla Minerva...

Già… sulla Minerva... ancora si chiedeva come Gilly era riuscito a riunire sulla stessa nave cosi tanti squilibrati mentali...

Accompagnato da questi pensieri fece ritorno sulla nave . **Le**ntamente l'abitacolo si apri e Athrun con calma si affacciò, facendo spuntare fuori solo la testa...aveva controllato attraverso gli schermi del Saviour ma la prudenza non era mai troppa.

Scrutò attentamente nell'Hangar e ,con suo grande sollievo, le uniche persone che poté scorgere furono gli addetti alla manutenzione e i 2 ingegneri maniaci fissati con Lacus ( Vino e il suo degno compare) che ogni tanto "casualmente" si "scordavano" di ricaricare le batterie del Saviour...cosi spesso che, ogni volta che usciva aveva le pile talmente a terra che l'unica cosa che poteva fare erano le piroette!

Che gente... tutto perché pensavano che fosse fidanzato con quella specie di clonino di quel gigantesco confettone rosa di Lacus.. che vita grama

a proposito...il pollo(aka Heine) oggi ci aveva rimesso le penne...

'che sfiga'….pensò con rabbia... 'almeno faceva ride... perchè non ce poteva stare a schiattà il babbuino(Aka shinn)? 'disse fra se e se mentre la depressione lo assaliva e i suoi occhi si posavano su quella enorme inutile catapulta che solo lei si prendeva mezzo Hangar e poi per cosa?

per lanciare una carcassa che sembra che l'avessero presa dai progetti scartati per i giocattoli dell'ikea...

"uno schifezza di Gundam guidato da un altrèttanto schifezza di pilota.. hihihihihi"

sogghignando queste parole rivolse lo sguardo al pietoso ranocchietto in lacrime davanti al suo (pfiu) gundam...monco...

Geniale! ...era l'unica espressione adatta a descrivere la scena successa poco prima ! La scimmia impalata come un ebete a mezz' aria mentre Kira-Chan gli segava il braccino...per fortuna che aveva chiuso l'audio della abitacolo...aveva riso cosi tanto che non riusciva neanche più a vedere dove andava! altro che manovre di evasione...era un miracolo se non si era stampato contro qualcosa! e poi non c'è niente di più soddisfacente, gustoso,magnificamente sadico che vedere il marmocchio frignare disperato davanti al suo giocattolino rotto con gli occhioni pieni di lacrime...UHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Ccerto pero che se lui fosse stato al posti di Kira-Chan il braccino sarebbe stato l'unica cosa... rimasta intera!... dopotutto chi, conoscendo Shinn e avendo l'occasione di farlo fuori se la farebbe sfuggire? Inoltre era stato calcolato scientificamente (attraverso sondaggi fatti fra i membri della Minerva e fra tutti coloro che avevano avuto la disgrazia di entrare in contatto con l'essere ) che il tempo di resistenza massima a contatto con il babbuino prima che insorgano istinti omicidi varia fra i 3 e 5...secondi!

Poverino, guarda come si dispera ... potrei andarlo a consolare...si con una frusta! MUHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!

Riprendendosi dai suoi pensieri e dalla risata sadica che a stento tratteneva alla vista dell "essere" con i lacrimoni davanti all'esanime pseudogundam (che aveva sempre sospettato che fosse Made in China, altro che Zaft), mentre Vino chiamava l'ikea per i ricambi, Athrun sgusciò piano pian fuori dall'abitacolo attaccato al suo verricello, supersilenziato da lui personalmente...

Toccò terra in punta di piedi e si voltò rapidamente, prima a destra e poi a sinistra, per poi lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro di sollievo, convinto oramai del fatto che non ci fosse più nulla di cui preoccuparsi...Oh come si sbagliava...

Mentre saltellando contento usciva dall'Hangar sorpassò un meccanico intento a controllare un pannello. La figura gli dava le spalle e il cappellino gli copriva il volto, ma era lo stesso visibile un inquietante luce brillare nei suoi occhi, accompagnata da un ghigno sommesso...

Troppo contento di essersela scampata per accorgersi di ciò, Athrun stava per varcare l'uscita quando una mano gli si posò sulla spalla, raggelandolo dalla testa alla punta dei piedi…..

Col terrore dipinto sugli occhi si girò lentamente per incontrare lo sguardo della persona dai cui aveva cercato così disperatamente di fuggire...

"ZALA TAICHOOOOOOOOOOO! CHE COMBINAZIONEEEEEEEEE"!

Lunamaria sfoggiava un radioso, limpido sorriso...oddio, non proprio limpido, anzi, proprio per niente! sotto quella facciata si celava chiaramente un ghigno di sadica soddisfazione per averlo per l'ennesima volta fregato!

Gia! tutte le volte così! si appostava da qualche parte e senza pietà, con la scusa di andare insieme dal comandante a fare rapporto o altro , gli si appiccicava come una cozza allo scoglio...e per quanti disperati sforzi facesse per sfuggire ai suoi agguati, ogni volta la sua assalitrice escogitava nuovi stratagemmi sempre più diabolici per riuscire ad appiccicarsi…appunto come adesso...

"Oh Lunamaria(accidenti a te)"disse sfoggiando il tipico Zala Smile…..

"Come mai indossi al divisa dei meccanici?" disse sorridendo con aria innocente pur ben sapendo il vero motivo, ma consolandosi all'idea di poterla almeno torturare un po'….se non se ne poteva disfare perlomeno poteva consolarsi umiliandola.

"Ha ...ho...hemmm...ha si la tuta di volo mi si era smagliata cosi mi sono fatta prestare un attimo una divisa da Vino...heheheheheheh(risatina falso isterica)"

"Ma veramente io non ti ho prestato nulla sei tu che mi hai minacciato se non..HAAAA STONK"

Il povero(mica tanto) meccanico fu centrato da un pollice del braccio segato dall'legoGundam staccato brutalmente da Luna per silenziarlo!

Ma questo inaspettatamente per Luna fece scatenare una vantaggiosa reazione a catena per il malcapitato Zala Taicho...

Infatti Shinn, vedendo il braccio del suo amato ciccino smembrato e usato come oggetto contundente scoppiò in una crisi isterica totale fiondandosi con le lacrime agli occhi contro Lunamaria urlando:"NOOOOO IL DITO DEL MIO PICCIONO NOOOO UHEEEEE..."

Athrun per la prima volta guardo Shinn con occhi diversi . Quello che agli altri in quel momento appariva come un pazzo furioso che si fiondava contro la sua vittima a lui appariva come un angelo con tanto di ali, coroncina e cetra che soavemente volava porgendogli salvezza……

Con un guizzo elastico che in confronto Lupin era di cemento sgusciò via nell'esatto momento in cui il soave angelo (Shinn) protendeva le sue delcate dita(stringeva in una morsa letale)verso (il collo della )la giovane(befana).

Ringraziando la Madonna e facendo una muta promessa di pellegrinaggio in ginocchio sui ceci a Lurdes, Athrun accelerò fino alla sua stanza apri le 7 serrature i 4 catenacci, inserì il codice di 11 lettere e numeri della serratura magnetica, fece la scansione della pupilla e il riconoscimento vocale e finalmente, quando la porta si apri, si fiondò dentro alla stanza chiuse la porta e richiuse le serrature più la catenella e guardò dallo spioncino per assicurasi che nessuno lo avesse seguito….

Sfinito si butto sul letto e sospirò... "Non è che sono diventato un pò fissato con le serrature?" si chiese…

"Ma nooooo" si rispose, ma in realtà nel profondo del cuore sapeva che "quell'esperienza" lo aveva segnato più di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere…

i sui pensieri volarono con terrore a quel giorno... quel mattino..quando la pace dell'albergo dove si trovava fu spezzata da uno straziante urlo...il suo...

"no, no...non c'è la faccio..."non voleva ricordare quell'esperienza cosi traumatica……..passi essere sabotato dai propri meccanici, passi essere vessato 24h su 24 da fangirls assatanate, passi essere spiato seguito e fotografato per rivendere le foto al mercato nero di Zaft a Carpenteria...ma questo no!

Adesso la mattina si svegliava di soprassalto con l'incubo di vedersi li Meer…...nel suo letto… noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

E poi sempre la suddetta che buttava benzina sul fuoco chiudendo la porta in faccia all' assatanata (Luna)...haaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg

"ho capito... vogliono la mia morte... le vedo già li a tramare alle mie spalle sogghignando e pianificando una morte lenta e atroce...non prima però di avermi fatto rinchiudere in un ospedale psichiatrico"

"Basta, non devo più pensarci"...disse stringendo più forte il suo pupazzo a forma di Justice e infilandosi il suo pigiamino di Hello kitty(regalo di Lacus, quella vera)

e cosi cadde in un poco pacifico sonno...

Note

Taicho comandante


	2. Chapter 2

II Capitolo: Una telefonata allunga la vita

Athrun si svegliò la mattina dopo (come al solito da quella volta) di soprassalto.

si vesti lentamente mente le immagine dell'incubo della nottata gli scorrevano vivide nella mente...

...lui che fuggiva disperato fra i corridoi della Minerva che improvvisamente era diventata un immenso labirinto con tanto di trappole e trabocchetti mentre 3 pazze scatenate (per la cronaca Meer, Luna e Meiryn) a lui fin troppo ben note lo rincorrevano da vicino senza tregua...lo stavano per raggiungere...sentiva le loro risatine e gli urletti da fangirls farsi sempre inesorabilmente terrificantemente vicini...fino ad agguantarlo e... noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meno male che si era svegliato...

ma non si poteva andare avanti così senza impazzire, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno...prese il suo cellulare e fece il numero del suo più grande e fidato confidente, me ebbe una delusione nel sentire la voce registrata della segreteria telefonica..

"Questa è la segreteria telefonica di Gilly-Chan al momento sono troppo occupato a tramare contro la stracciona ( Lakus) per rispondere, se volete lasciate un messaggio dopo il torii"…

… toriiiiiiiii

" Gilly sono Athry-chan chiamami cosi ci facciamo due chiacchere e mi illustri i tuoi nuovi progetti di attentato,baci baci"

Sospirando riattaccò e cautamente usci dalla sua stanza(blindata), richiuse le serrature alle sue spalle e si avviò verso la mensa ufficiali per fare colazione.

..Anche se sapeva che gli sarebbe rimasta come al solito sullo stomaco...vedere Arthur e Shinn che di prima mattina si litigano una fetta di pane del mulino con marmellata fregata precedentemente a Rey (troppo occupato a sfogliare una margherita con occhi trasognati sospirando davanti al santino di Gilly con lo sfondo di rose per accorgersene….) non era proprio il massimo, come non lo era il fatto che appena si sedeva da qualunque parte nella sala le due sorelle demoniache (chi ha detto che gli ONI non esistono) si fiondavano a sedersi al suo tavolo, non senza essersi fatte lo sganbetto per tutta la strada... una di la e una di qua spiccicandolo a mò di panino...

...cha vita grama...

Si diresse rassegnato verso la Mensa Ufficiali, dove come ogni mattina puntualmente si svolgeva la pietosa scena...stava consumando mestamente la sua colazione spiccicato fra le due Hawk, che come al solito si cercavano di accoltellare alle spalle(e lui era in mezzo) quando Pucci ops.. Talia(prima o poi si sarebbe sbagliato...a forza di sentirla chamare cosi da Cicci ops..Gilly...)fece un annuncio a tutta la nave...

" Qui è il comandante della Mineva Talia Gladys, ho un annuncio importante da fare a tutto l'equipaggio.."

La sala mensa cadde nel silenzio più assoluto e tutti ascoltarono con attenzione le parole del Comandante, che diede al suo equipaggio una curiosa notizia, accolta con grande gioia da tutti .. o quasi tutti...

... no...non poteva essere vero...

"Devo aver sentito male, si, si, deve essere proprio cosi..he he he... "

"...respira Athrun è solo un brutto incubo...adesso ti sveglierai nel tuo letto, DA SOLO, nella tua stanza BLINDATA e ti alzerai felice perchè era solo un orrendo incubo..."

"Hey Vino hai sentito cosa ha detto il Comandante ? Lacus Klyne verrà a visitare la Minerva! non siamo fortunati? "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Zala Taicho? che ha?" chiese Arthur chinandosi davanti al povero zaffettino svenuto per lo shock con la faccia pucciata nella sua tazza di latte al cioccolato...

"Sarà emozionato perchè finalmente rivedrà la sua fidanzata dopo tanto tempo" commentò perspicacemente Shinn, fissando con sguardo perplesso il suo esanime superiore...

L' arrivo di Lacus Clyne ( o presunta tale) era stato annunciato per la mattina del giorno dopo...una sola consapevolezza si formò nella mente di Athrun...entro domani doveva darsi alla fuga!ne andava della sua vita!

Dopo essersi scollato i dui Oni distraendole dicendo che le sue foto che aveva sequestrato al mercato nero di Carpenteria le aveva dato in custodia a Shinn(hehehehe), (alchè le due si ricordarono di un improvviso e urgentissimo impengo)si diresse a razzo nella cabina di Pucci..ops Talia, ma prima che potesse bussare sentì la sigla dei Digimon...la sua suoneria del cellulare!

A- "Moshi Moshi?"

G- "Hey Athry-Channnn!

A- "Gilly! Ha, per fortuna ! che storia è mai questa?vuoi la mia morte? "

G- "he?..cosa?.. haaa si, immagino che ti riferisci alla visita del clonino della mentecatta! no problem! quando arriverà lei tu sarai già bello che lontano, al sicuro dalle grinfie di quelle 3!

Ho una missioncina tutta per te! devi andarmi a pescare la nave dove sta la cretinetta, bartofido ( Andy Nda) e mariaLurdes ( Murre NdA)! e so anche come puoi fare a pescarli"

A- " haaaaaaa che mito che sei Gilly scusa e se ho dubitato di te"

G- "he he he di niente ho saputo che la tipa che piaceva a Deakka, quella che lavora per Archangel 3000, la famosa rivista scandalistica dell' alleanza terrestre, se ne stà a gironzolare della parte dei Dardanelli in cerca di gossip! che ne dici di trovarla e provare a impietosirla così ci porta dritti dritti dalla stracciona a me e al tuo amore a te?"

A-"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ma vieni Gilly sei un grandeeeeeee"

G-"he he he modestamente"

A"Però a parte la sciattona gli altri sono simpa, non meritano di andarci di mezzo per colpa sua!"

G-" si si, hai ragione" he he nandemo nai Athry , ho già in mente un piano diabolico per farla venire allo scoperto!"

A- "ok mi fido della tua mente maligna..hi hi hi hii finalmente cosi la smetterà di torturare kira-chan di accozzarglisi addosso! muori straccionaaaa! HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHA"

G-..hemmm ...Athry?"

A-"che? Ha, he, scusa Gilly ma ogni volta che ci penso mi gaso troppo! ma non si può far qualcosa anche per le simpatiche sorelline Hawk, il cui hobby preferito e vessare il sottoscritto? non lo so….. trasferirle in qualche nave predisposta per una missione suicida? magari con Shinn?"

G- " Hahahah non ti preoccupare per il ranocchietto, ben presto lo spedirò a pelare le patate! volevo metterlo a stirare le camicie di Pucci ma lei mi ha detto che non vuole trovarsi tutte le divise bruciate"

A-"hahahahahhah sei un genio"

G-" Grazie, grazie ho già avvertito Pucci, vai a parlare con lei e poi svignatela "

A- "Ok Gilly, ci sentiamo presto, baci baci"

G- "anche a te Athry, così finalmente mi fai conoscere il tuo amore, bacini bacini."

clik

"haaaaaa, meno male che cè Gilly" penso felice e trotterellò soddisfatto da Talia…

Note

Moshi moshi? Pronto

Nandemo nai Non ti preoccupare


End file.
